


Showing Some Appreciation

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Showing Appreciation, Smut, Swallowing, sam winchester imagine, sam winchester imagines, sam winchester smut, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, sam winchester x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 16 - Clothed & Cock Worship‘Thank you’s aren't enough to express how grateful the Reader is for Sam’s help. (GenderNeutral!Reader)
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, sam winchester & reader
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 41





	Showing Some Appreciation

Two things in this world can turn you on more than anything else: Sam in a suit and his massive fucking cock. And that is how you find yourself in this predicament, being yelled at by Sam who had to use his FBI cover to bail you out after you got arrested by accident. Sam paces back and forth in the small motel room, talking, more like ranting, about how careless you were being. Sitting on the end of the bed, all you can do is stare at his groin. The way his member strains against his pants has you almost drooling in delight.

Sam continues his tongue lashing on you, paying no attention to your lingering looks. Standing up, you prowl towards him, blocking his path. 

“What are you doing?” Sam questions, bumping into you. 

“Sam~,” You pronounce his name in a sing-song voice. With your hands on his hips, you back him up against the wall, “thank you for taking care of me. Now let me return the favor.” 

Dropping to your knees, you’re directly in front of his hidden length and you involuntarily lick your lips. Undoing his belt and zipper, you pull him free from his undergarments. When your hand makes contact with him, Sam sucks in a breath, grabbing your wrist. 

“(Y/N), you don’t need to do this.” 

“I want to, Sam. Please, I want your big cock in my mouth. Don’t you want that too?” You smirk, looking up at him through your lashes. Gulping, Sam releases his hold on your wrist, letting you continue. Stroking him a few times, he hardens in your hand, dribbling precum. Unable to control yourself, you tentatively lick at the head of his cock. 

“Holy shit, don’t be a tease. Please.”

“I’m sorry, Sam. I just love this perfect dick of yours. I want it all the time.” 

Sam groans out profanities in response to your obscene comments. Pumping his veined length a few times, you take him into your awaiting mouth. The feeling of being surrounded by your warm opening sends Sam reeling. Slurping and sucking on his cock, you enjoy the ache in your jaw as you struggle to take all of him in. 

Relaxing, you slip more of him in, feeling him brush against the back of your throat. Sam feels it too and nearly blows his load then and there. 

“Fuck! (Y/N), I’m so close. You keep doing that and I won’t last.”

You hum cheekily before releasing him and taking a few needed breathes. 

“I want that too! I want everything, Sam. Can I have it, please?” You beg greedily, fisting his member intently. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” His mantra is capped off with hot spurts of cum landing on your tongue. Not wasting a drop, you take him back in your mouth to finish milking him. When you’re sure he’s finished you release him, licking your lips. 

“Thanks for saving the day again, Sammy.” You peck him on the lips, allowing him to taste himself. 


End file.
